Kyoto Temple
The Kyoto Temple '''or '''Wushu Temple '''is the headquarters of the Wushu Clan that was founded by Wushu, an ancient martial artist who also bought the land and built the Temple himself with his followers in 1189 AD. It houses most of the Clan’s members with the Daimyo a permanent inhabitant along with the Head Trainer, chief archivist and philosopher and Gatekeeper. While the Temple and the other buildings can house up to 10.000 individuals at a time, most regular members are sent out on excursions, missions or security duties and reside at the Wushu Clan’s Outposts or Monastery’s located around the world. Located on a mountain overwatching the city of Kyoto that is remote and secluded from the public. Since the turn of the century, the Clan has had to deal with tourist problems as intruders are frequent due to the stunning architecture of the Temple and shrines. These troubles have resulted in a couple of legal proceedings as the Temple Watchmen have had to resort to violent actions to stave off relentless journalists and photographers, even accidentally killing a couple that thought the Temple was a tourist site. This incident was known as the “Tourist-Wushu Incident” and would cost the Clan 4 million $ in reparations to the victims families. Drones are not permitted either nor can commercial planes fly in their air space. History After having trained and taught his first students by the river of Songhua and having accumulated enough wealth in multiple ways, Wushu sailed by boat to Japan for there was land there that he could potentially buy and officially establish his own school of martial arts and philosophy. Arriving in 1189 AD, Wushu bought the land and quickly set to work on his Temple along with his students. Architecture The schematics and architecture of the Temple and the other buildings on the mountain are unapologetically stellar and are considered a cultural landmark despite the isolationalist policy. With the main Temple built by Wushu located higher up on the mountain, it does not serve the Clan as their command center but rather a spiritual retreat for only the highest ranking members and a shrine to Master Wushu. The modern command center is a colossal Temple, named the Temple of the Sacred One, that stands on a flat area high up on the mountain. It was built in the 16th century under the instruction of Akashi, a legendary Military Commander and other members. The Temple of the Sacred One serves as their command center with the meeting room for the Council being found there and the Chamber of Spirit as well as the archives and library. The Daimyo’s quarters are also there, hence the name. And beside the main Temple are two other buildings that serve as housing chambers for the other members residing at that the Wushu HQ at that time. The main training and arsenal center is to the west of the main Temple, and the Security Center lies nearby. The Valley of the Daimyo’s, where the ashes of former Daimyo’s are scattered and interred, is to the east of the mountain. There are a total of 4 statues that were built on the Temple grounds. The first a 8 meter statue of Wushu at the front gates, the second of Misumi in front of the main Temple, the third of Kyūseishu to the west near the arsenal and training center, and the fourth of Qaid also in front of the main Temple. Down to the south of the mountain is the entertainment center where members go to have fun and relax. There are also multiple shrines and pagodas dedicated to different individuals highly important to the Clan. Positions within the Jiin There are six very important positions within the Temple and surrounding area that members are appointed to by the Daimyo and the Council. Note, the Daimyo has the ability to appoint himself in all positions but this is not a common occurrence and has only happened once in the Clan’s history out of necessity. '''The Daimyo-The owner of the land and the buildings that stand on it, the members are subserviant to him and cannot oppose his decisions as he is the undisputed leader of the Clan, so all decisions and actions within the Clan go through, by and are made by him while the Council is the ruling government body of the Clan in conjunction with the Daimyo to keep him in check if need be. The current Daimyo is Chen Chao. Military Commander-The commander in chief of the Wushu Clan’s armed forces, he oversees the mobilization, deployment and all warfare strategization. He also appoints certain ranked members in positions of leadership within the army and overviews all major tactics in time of war or for a certain battle. The current Military Commander is Kyung. Gatekeeper-One of the more ancient positions, the Gatekeeper used to serve as just that, the defender of the gate to the mountain but over the centuries the position has evolved and now the Gatekeeper serves as head of security of the mountain and all infrastructure. The task of developing security measures and setting up defenses goes to him and all of the Temple Watchmen serve under him and report directly to him. The current Gatekeeper is Tatsuo Tenchi. Head Trainer-Most experienced and proficient of the trainers, the Head Trainer develops and instructs training regimes to all classes and ranks and appoints trainers accordingly. The current Head Trainer is Akemi. Librarian-Maintaining the arrangement and order of the library, the librarian serves also as historian and is often sent out on historical and archeological trips around the planet. The current librarian is Emiko. Chief Archivist and Philosopher-Often looked at as the head teacher of the Clan, he oversees the archives and instructs the other Sages in the Clan’s conceptual logistics and philosophy and is seen as an advisor and spiritual guidance to the Daimyo. The current Chief Archivist and Philosopher is Huyang.